Gregor
Gregor was Nadia's boyfriend and a member of The Travelers. Season Five In flashback it is shown that Nadia, Matt and Rebekah had a threesome from where she took the Gilbert Ring for Gregor. In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Nadia lured Matt away from the Grill so that Gregor could cast a spell on him in order for his own spirit to possess Matt. In True Lies, he and Nadia tracked Silas down to a gas station near Mystic Falls. Gregor drew his knife on Silas, and revealed that he and the other Travelers wanted Silas back in the tomb. Nadia then stabbed Gregor with his knife, and informed Silas that she never considered herself a Traveler. In Original Sin, it is revealed that Gregor's possession of Matt is still intact, despite the fact that his body is dead. This allows him to still interact in the world through Matt's body, though it seems he must be summoned out in order to control the actions of Matt's body. Nadia summoned him from within Matt, and he immediately shouted out in rage at Nadia for her betrayal. She reminded him that Silas was already going to kill him, and that the only way they could still make a deal with him was if he trusted her. She also reminds him that this was the reason that they chose Matt as his host, since his Gilbert Ring would give Gregor a form of immortality from death at the hands of a supernatural. (As a witch, the Gilbert ring would not work on him if he himself wore it, which is why they needed him to possess a human to be protected) She assured him that she loves him, and promised she would make Matt his permanent body and tell him where his own body was buried, in return for calling Elena on Matt's phone and finding out where Katherine was for her. He tracked his body while still possessing Matt, and presumably dug up his body to take the blade he pulled on Silas from his pocket. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, he was summoned from within Matt when a friend of his, Kristoff, calls him on Matt's cell phone. He saw the tripod Matt had set up to figure out what he was doing during his blackouts, and stepped in front of it to warn Matt that his blade is extremely important. Gregor advises Matt to protect it with his life until his friends come to collect it, otherwise Gregor will slit his throat. He sliced a large cut into the palm of his hand to emphasize to Matt how serious he was about it. In Dead Man on Campus, Nadia summons him from Matt at Katherine's request and it's found out he was using Nadia to get to her mother to kill her. Katherine then kills him with a knife that can only kill a passnger which makes Nadia very upset with her, but Katherine tells her she can do better than him. In Gone Girl, when Nadia is dying of the hybrid bite, she thinks that Matt is Gregor because of her hallucinations and apologizes to him for what happened to him. Personality Little is known about Gregor so far, except that he, like most Travelers, hate Silas and want to kill him. He has shown a willingness to do anything in order to complete his mission, including spying on Silas by possessing Matt Donovan. He has no problem using Matt's body without his consent, or threatening Matt with death in order to fulfill his plans. He seems to care very deeply for Nadia, though that did not stop him from yelling at her in anger when she took matters into her own hands and disregarded their plan for dealing with Silas. Name Gregor is a masculine name of Scottish origin. The name means "vigilant watchman". It is a form of the name Gregory. Appearances Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' (Possessing Matt) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Possessing Matt) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Possessing Matt) Gallery Gregor.png Gregor TVD 5x01.jpg Gregor5x02.png|Gregor and Nadia Matt-Gregor TVD 5x04.jpg|Gregor possessing Matt TVD 1541.jpg TVD_1513.jpg TVD 1322.jpg Trivia *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is most likely he found peace or was sucked into oblivion. *Gregor's spirit was expelled from Matt's body by Katherine with the traveler knife. *Gregor was Nadia's boyfriend. *Gregor possessed Matt in the episod''e I Know What You Did Last Summer''. See also Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts